The invention relates to skill type games designed for the entertainment of the players and for developing dexterity timing and coordination for the individual players as well as competition between the players. There are various entertaining games presently available that include playing objects or projectiles of various sizes and shapes that are propelled toward a target or goal area by a number of different projecting devices.
Other games project a playing object through a playing area with the object being to contact as many targets as possible having the highest associated score; for example a "pinball" type game. This type of game also provides flipper arrangements for preventing the end of a players turn and for projecting the playing object around the playing area and the targets.
Other types of toys and games include sound actuated arrangements wherein emitted sounds control the movement of vehicles of the action of toy figures such as the release of a jack-in-the-box. Sound actuated arrangements of various types are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,957,957; 2,974,441; 2,995,866; 3,012,365; 3,061,973; 3,082,002; 3,119,201; 3,142,132; 3,192,460; 3,458,950; 3,624,962; 3,664,060, and 3,961,441.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a new skill type game wherein the play of the game is controlled by a sound actuated arrangement.
More specifically, the invention includes a playing area and two goal areas at opposite ends of the playing area. A sound actuated flipper is provided adjacent each goal area for selectively blocking and propelling a playing object. The game players control the operation of each of the flippers by shouting or emitting other sounds in an attempt to project the playing object into the other players goal area and prevent the playing object from entering his own goal area. The sound actuated flipper arrangement includes control circuitry to provide an automatic lock-out feature to prevent sustained sounds from continually and/or continuously activating the flippers. The control circuitry of the sound actuated flipper arrangement provides a first predetermined time interval during which the flippers are operated and a second predetermined time interval within which operation of the flippers is inhibited. The playing area is defined by two relatively open areas each inclined upwardy from one of the goal areas to a center line. Each of the goal areas defines a first central opening for entrance of the playing object; the associated flipper defending the first goal opening when activated to prevent the entrance of the playing object into the associated goal area. Each of the goal areas also includes a second opening adjacent the first goal opening and a narrowed approach lane defined on the playing area. Accurate operation of the flippers propels a playing object directly into the second goal opening of the opposing goal area independent of the operation of the associated flipper.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.